Self-Destruct (move)
|accuracy=100 |gen=I |tm1=yes |tm#1=36 |tmpe=yes |tm#pe=42 |mtxd=yes |na=no |category=Beauty |appeal=8 |jam=0 |cdesc=Makes a great appeal, but allows no more to the end. |appealsc=0 |scdesc=Earn +15 if all the Pokémon choose the same Judge. |category6=Beautiful |appeal6=8 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=A move of huge appeal, but using it prevents the user from taking further contest moves. |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=yes |sound=no |target=alladjacent }} Self-Destruct (Japanese: じばく Self-Destruct), formatted as Selfdestruct prior to Pokémon X and Y, is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. It is TM36 in Generation I and TM42 in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!. Effect Generation I Selfdestruct inflicts damage, and causes the user to faint. Though its power is listed as 130, the target's will be halved during damage calculation (unless it is at a value of 1), effectively doubling the power to 260. The user of Selfdestruct will faint even if the attack misses or the opponent is immune to it (due to being type). If Selfdestruct breaks a target's , the user will not faint, though its image will be replaced by a blank image. Additionally, if the user of Selfdestruct had a substitute at the time of such a situation, uses Substitute later, or switches out, its regular image will once again become visible. If the user of Selfdestruct attacks first and faints itself, the opponent will not attack or be subjected to recurrent damage during that round. In Stadium, if Selfdestruct breaks a target's substitute, the user will faint. The base power listed in Stadium is the one after halving Defense, i.e. 260. Generation II Selfdestruct's power is increased to 200. The target's Defense is still halved, effectively doubling the power to 400. The user of Selfdestruct will now faint even if the target is behind a , or is against it. If the user of Selfdestruct attacks first and faints itself, the opponent will not attack this turn, but is subjected to end-of-turn damage such as from . Unlike the previous game, Stadium 2 lists Selfdestruct's power before halving Defense. The Focus Band won't prevent the user of Selfdestruct from fainting. Generation III Selfdestruct cannot be used when a Pokémon with the Ability is on the field. The user's sprite no longer disappears upon using the move. If the user of Selfdestruct attacks first and faints itself, all other Pokémon may still attack this turn. Generation IV If all targets of Selfdestruct have already fainted this turn such that there is no target when Selfdestruct is being executed, Selfdestruct will fail and the user will not faint. The Focus Sash won't prevent the user of Selfdestruct from fainting. is triggered by the opponent having this move in their moveset. Generation V Selfdestruct no longer halves the target's Defense. The user faints before dealing damage, unlike in previous generations. If all targets of Selfdestruct have already fainted this turn such that there is no target when Selfdestruct is being executed, the user of Selfdestruct will now faint regardless. won't prevent the user of Selfdestruct from fainting. is no longer triggered by this move. Generation VI onward Self-Destruct returns to damaging the target before the user faints. Self-Destruct can also be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, with the user gaining an extra three appeal points if any of the moves , or was used in the prior turn. Description |The user explodes, inflicting damage on the enemy, then faints. Useless against Ghost-type.}} |The user explodes, damaging the enemy, then faints. Useless against the Ghost-type.}} |Powerful but makes the user faint.}} |Inflicts severe damage but makes the user faint.}} |The user blows up to inflict severe damage, even making itself faint.}} |The user blows up to inflict damage on all Pokémon in battle. The user faints upon using this move.}} |The user attacks everything around it by causing an explosion. The user faints upon using this move.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 24 |24 19 }} 19 |form=Alola Form}} 24 |24 19 }} 19 |form=Alola Form}} 24 |24 19 }} 19 |form=Alola Form}} 26 |26 19 }} 26 |26 19 }} 23 |23|23 24 }} 23 |23|23 24 }} 25 |25 28 |28}} 25 |25 28 |28}} By By TM }} |form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} }} |STAB='}} }} }} }} By Move Tutor Special move Generation IV |note=Lv. 13}} |STAB='}} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Self-Destruct does not cause the user to faint, but instead cuts its HP in half, and affects all Pokémon, items, and walls within one tile of the user, reducing HP by half on teammates, by 50 on hostile Pokémon, and destroying all walls, items, and special tiles. Self-Destruct cannot be used in or on any floor with a Pokémon with the Ability . Additionally, Pokémon take only 50% of usual damage. Description |Makes the user explode, inflicting damage on all surrounding Pokémon. It also destroys surrounding items.}} |Makes the user blow up in an explosion, inflicting damage on all Pokémon within a 1-tile range. It also destroys walls and items.}} | }} | UNUSED}} |You'll get the self-destruct status. When you take damage, it causes an explosion that damages Pokémon around you and causes items on the floor to disappear. You won't get Exp. Points even if an enemy faints due to the damage caused by the explosion.}} |} |} In the anime |Transform (move)|Transform}}}} In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga |Metronome (move)|Metronome}}}} In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure manga In the Pokémon Zensho manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * In Generation I, if Selfdestruct or knocks out the last remaining Pokémon on both sides of the field simultaneously, the player will black out as normal, but the victory music still plays. * In Generations II and III, if a Pokémon attempts to use Selfdestruct or Explosion but hurts itself in instead, the confusion damage is boosted by the move's Defense-halving effect. * Self-Destruct and Explosion are the only two damaging moves whose battle animations play out in the main series even if they would miss or have no effect. * If Self-Destruct is upgraded into the Z-Move , that Breakneck Blitz will have the same power as Self-Destruct (200). In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=自爆 |zh_cmn=自爆 |cs=Sebezničení |da=Selvdestruktion |nl=Zelfvernietiging |fi=Itsetuho |fr=Destruction |de=Finale |el=Αυτοκαταστροφή Aytokatastrofí |it= |pt_br=Autodestruição |ko=자폭 |pl=Samo-Zniszczenie |sr=Samouništenje |es= |sv=Självförstörelse |vi=Tự Hủy }} Category:Explosive moves Category:Moves that cause the user to faint Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Finale es:Autodestrucción fr:Destruction it:Autodistruzione ja:じばく zh:自爆（招式）